bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/A New Arrival: Chapter Two
I started to unpack my bag and unload my belongings. Pretty much everything I owned was in this medium sized black leather bag. My clothes, a few bucks to get me by, and a few books. My father wasn't rich, but we made it by, my mom however had nothing. Since she took custody of me the state was able to pay her, and since Bullworth offered some prepaid tuition fund for lower income families so their kids could attend my mom pretty much gets money handed to her, and she doesn't even have to raise me, ain't that pretty fucking nifty? Anyways, here I am at Bullworth, my nose is bloodied from an ass kicking I received earlier, and I'm tending to that with a wrinkled up paper towel, and I'm just wondering if this situation was gonna get any fucking worse. You know, that moment in your life where you begin to question the full weight of your existence, and you wonder if it would matter if you drowned yourself in a bathtub? Well I always thought that moment would come when you're like forty or something. But here I am, sixteen years-old, and those are the only things on my mind currently. "Who the fuck are you?" A gruff voice comes from behind me. I turn slowly, hoping that the one speaking wasn't about to knock my ass out. I notice the guy is tall, well built, with long, black hair, bruises lining his face, he had that kind of rough, street look about him. He was that kind of guy that just knows things, maybe not strong with books but he had a sense of character about him. "Hi... I'm...." ''Come on James, it's your name genius. ''"I'm James." I stuck my hand out, thinking he'd take it. He didn't. Instead he stepped around me, sizing me up, looking me over. "You new?" He eased up and leaned up against the old wooden desk, drawing a pack of cigarettes from his front shirt pocket and lighting it. "Ugh, yes." "So I'm guessing you've met the welcoming party?" He grinned, noticing the blood seeping out of my right nostril. "I'm guessing it was Russell's boys. If it were the Greasebags you'd be all cut up, if it were the rich cunts I'm thinking they'd make a public example out of you, if it were the Jocks you'd be wearing your underwear on your head. You got off easy, boy." "Uhm, yeah." I replied, deciding that agreeing with him was the best option. This guy could kill me if he wanted to so it was best not to anger him. "I'm guessing you're Darrion Prescott?" "Yep," he replied, wryly. "So why is it you're here? You don't look like a figher. Was it drugs?" "No." "Alcohol?" "Nope." "Did you fuck a teacher?" "Uhm...." "Fucking hell, you're one of those brats who was sent here because your idiot parents thought it would toughen you up, huh?" He asked, chuckling. "It's a long story." I looked down, running my fingers through my hair. "My mom didn't want to put up with me, and my dad is dead." "Shit, kid. That's pretty heavy." He paused, his eyes narrowing at me, I felt a little uncomfortable with him looking at me in such a way. "Look kid, I don't usually do this, but I guess I'll watch over you for awhile. We ain't friends, but for now I'll take care of you." This wasn't exactly what I was expecting but it was the best outcome I had gotten thus far. "Thank you." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad? I had protection from the bullies, right? This guy, he's shady but he sounds like he has a heavy reputation and he wields it to his advantage. It isn't like I had any other options anyways, right? The Next Day For the first day of school I was late to both my morning, and afternoon class as I couldn't navigate through the halls and find the classes I was looking for. The first class was math, to where I was berated by a big, black teacher by the name of Hattrick. He denounced me before the entire class. "You will never amount to anything!" He shouted, as the entire class watched on, laughing at my humiliation. The next was English, where the teacher was a little more reserved in his critique of my poor attendance. "Please promise you won't be late again." Anyways after class I was heading to my locker and had input the combination in when a tall figure behind me tossed me into locker. "SMASH PUNY BOY!" The massive student said. He must've been well over three hundred pounds. Jesus christ, he was a fucking gorilla. As I tried to scamper away his massive hands tightened around my forearm and he dragged me back, lifting my entire body up with one hand. I about shit myself. Finally, after scaring me to hell he tossed me against the locker and stomped off to harass some kids wearing the green Bullworth vests. "Are you okay?" Another student helped me to my feet. "Yeah." I coughed up blood. "You don't look okay." I looked him over, short, thin, pink shirt with the blue uniform. "Oh, you know. I'm peachy." "Lets get you to the nurse." He offered his shoulder and though I didn't want to appear weak I couldn't walk without nearly falling to the floor so I took his offering and leaned over onto him. Struggling to carry my body weight, the kid helped me to the Nurses. Category:Blog posts